Medabots My Beetle bot1
by CrystalGirl203
Summary: Gwen is a thirteen year old artist who lost her medabot after an accident. After finding a damaged kawagata type medabot who agrees to be her medabot while they try and figure out what happened to him and how to help Gwen with her family problems. While the two adventure to learn about one another they also adventure onto their own adventure and maybe something more. Read now!
1. Chapter 1: Stag beetle

This takes place a year after the world tournament. It was a stormy day in Tokyo. Two girls were walking home from school in a rush trying to get out of the pouring rain.

"Hey Gwen, you sure you don't wanna share my umbrella, there's plenty of room under here."

"Nah, it's cool. Thanks anyway, Bun-bun. I can't wait till I fix up my bike, that way I could just drive us home."

"True but you know your dad, you really think he's gonna let you ride that thing?"

"No worries you know I always have a plan."

"Oh yeah? And how many of those plans actually work?" the girl laughed, Gwen giving her dirty looks at the last remark. "Mean...they work! Somtimes..." Gwen sighed and laughed sheepishly at how true that was, the majority of her plans always ended up backfiring. They stopped at an old house, which was coated in a faded pink colour.

"See you Monday, Anna." Gwen waved goodbye as Anna ran inside.

Gwen ran further, hoping to get home before the storm gets any worst than it already was. Her clothes were already drenched as was her head of dark brown curls. She ran quite a distance for someone as chubby as she was. The girl stopped to take a breather. Before getting ready to run again, Gwen had stopped hearing the heavy clank of metal, as if someone dropped a microwave.

"Eh...hello?"

there was no answer, just the sound of scraping metal as if something was being dragged along the ground. Gwen's first instinct was to keep on running but she was also extremely curious. She squinted her eyes, a figure emerging from the shadows, dragging itself across the floor slowly. Gwen didn't even have the chance to blink when the figure quickly lunged at her, grasping at her ankle. The girl screamed, falling onto the floor with a thud. While trying to kick the figure off, all Gwen could seen was a pair of read eyes and a hand grasped to her ankle.

"H-Hel...p.." the figure muttered before dropping it's head down in an unconscious state.

Gwen finally managed to pull her leg back quickly. After finally calming down there was something the girl had noticed about the figure infront of her. It was a medabot, an old stag beetle type which seemed to be extremely damaged almost beyond repair, it's antanna was crooked, the paint was chipped and scraped, the optic lenses on its eyes were cracked. The back hatch was open but the medal was still in the medal slot. Gwen leaned closer to the medabot, poking it lightly to see if it was still active but it hadn't even budged after that. She looked around but no one was there, so where was this medabots owner? Gwen stood up turning to leave, but it edged her so much to just leave it there.

'Its not your medabot...it's not your problem...is it?' the girl sighed, picking up the old stag beetle type. Placing it on her back. The medabot was surprisingly heavier than she thought, most likely from the thick armor it was covered in.

After finally getting home, Gwen placed the medabot down on her bed while she changed out of her wet clothes into some warm pajamas. She sat at her desk leaning back into her chair, staring at the roof. Gwen was just lost in her own thoughts. She looked back to the Kuwagata type on her bed. Opening up the draw attached to her desk she pulled out a dark purple medawatch, clutching it tightly in her hands, tears streaking down her cheeks, she quickly dropped the watch and closed the draw.

Gwen quickly wiped her tears away and took a big tool box out from under the desk as well as small machine and putting it all beside her bed. She moved the medabot to the floor to work better, starting by taking apart the body apart and to carefully remove the medal.

She spent all night tuning up the body. After finishing up Gwen put it back together carefully, but even after fixing the inner works of the body the out still seemed pretty bad. plugging in the machine and placing a pad connected to the machine on the chest plate and turning it on. the light on the pad began glowing. Medabots could normally repair all on their own with the nanobots but some times damages can be so bad that it makes it almost impossible for the medabot to regenerate properly so the machine, strengthens and speed up the nanobots in order for the body to be completey repaired, the repair would most likely only be finished in the morning Gwen decided to deal with it in the morning.

After Gwen got into bed she was staring at the medal that was laid on her night stand, she picked up. It was a beetle medal, suiting for a stag beetle type. Gwen placed the medal on the pillow next to her and fell asleep.

It was five in the morning, Gwen had woken up to the sound of a car driving off. This had been her father who had just left for work. Gwen picked up the medal and slipped off the bed. She switched off the regeneration machine. The medabot seemed in better condition, even the dents were gone. But the scuffs and scrapes were still there. Gwen removed the pad off of the chest plate and lifted the medabot up so it could stand up. while standing next to it she noticed the medabot was almost the same height as her, not taking into account for the length of the antenae, but Gwen was naturally short, most of the woman in her family were.

The girl flipped open the back hatch and carefully placed in the medal. After closing it, the medabot hummed to life. She moved to face it, the eyes flickered on, a bright crimson glow. The medabot moved slightly forward, the image infront of him finally becoming clear. It looked around for a bit then turned to the figure infront of him.

"Hello?" he greeted. "And whome might you be?"

"Hi, my name is Gwenevere Minflower. I eh..I found you. You were kinda broken so I took you home and got you fixed up."

"Oh..." the medabot seemed quite confused trying to process everything that was going on. "Thank you very much."

"What's your name?"

"My name is, Rokusho."


	2. Chapter 2: So what now?

"So where do you stay? I bet your medfighter is worried about you." Gwen said. "Um...no my medfighter knows I can handle myself. He's been gone for quite some time now, but I'm sure I'll see him again one day."

Gwen clenched her fist tightly. "I see... do you have any place to stay?"

Rokusho lowered his head. "I'm afraid not. But that's alright, I should be on my way now. Thank you for repairing me. I'll let myself out." as the white medabot turned to leave a hand quickly grasped at his arm. "Hold up, it's still storming out there. Why don't you stay till the weather at least clears up. While you wait I can fix up your paint."

"You don't have to, I'd hate to be a bother."

"Nah, its no trouble at all. I don't mind." Gwen insisted. "Wait there, I'll be right back." she quickly ran downstairs.

While Rokusho waited, he held his head trying to think.

'Broken? What could of happened to me? The last thing I could remember was-' Rokusho's thoughts were interrupted by the clash of thunder and lightning outside and the sound of foot steps pattering up the stairs. Gwen had come back, this time with a big box.

"Sorry, it was hard looking for the right colours to use." she placed the box on the floor to reveal it's contents which was a variety of quick-dry spray paints in a number of different colour. Gwen took the colours purple, white and silver. Before using it she observered where the chips where and began with the the white spray paint, spraying lightly over it, distinguishing between the old paint and the new one. You could clearly see where it has been spray painted.

"I suppose you'll need an entirely new coat of paint." Gwen noted. She Sprayed carefully over his body. Rokusho twitched lightly at the feel of the spray, it had made him feel quite awkward. Having just met the girl and she had offered to spray paint him and repair him. After spray painting the white, Gwen took the silver spray paint giving the medabots body a slight tint. She moved onto the purple sections, since there wasn't much purple on the body she would have to be careful not to let it spray onto the white of the body.

"There, all done."

"You are too kind. You did not have to go through the trouble." Rokusho said. "I told you earlier, it was no trouble at all. Besides I haven't done anything productive in awhile." Gwen packed away the paint and pushed the box under her desk. "I'll make you a warm drink, feel free to make yourself comfortable."

The girl went downstairs to the kitchen putting out two cups. Rokusho was still confused at what had been going on. The stag beetle's eyes widened, there was two things missing. The first would be his cape and the second is Baton his robot parrot companion.

"I have to remember what happened to me." Rokusho sat down on his knees lowering his head, trying to clear his mind to help him think clearly. "Baton and I were outside of the city...so what could of happened after that?" he could picture something but they were all so random it didn't make sense. After hearing a scream he quickly got up and dashed down the stairs to Gwen. She was sitting on the floor holding her foot.

"What happened?" Rokusho asked in concern sitting on his knees beside her. Her foot was burnt.

"I was pouring in the hot water but I tipped the cup over and it fell on my foot."

Rokusho opened the freezer and took out a few ice cubes wrapping them in a cloth and placed it on her foot to cool off the burn. "Thank you..." Gwen murmured. "It's not so bad now." the girl got up slowly. "I'll get my medical bag when I'm done here." Rokusho nodded and cleaned up the spilled water and what looked like coffee. Gwen began to boil more water and grabbed a small packet out of the cupboard, tearing off the top and pouring the powdery contents into the one cup while the other was coffee.

"So I've been meaning to ask but what happened to you anyway? You were so damaged it was really hard to fix everything up?"

"I honestly don't know...I can't really remember. The last thing I remember was being outside the city...the rest of my memories are quite vague. And my friend...he was with me but I don't know where he is now. I am really worried. I've lost him before I don't wish to be alone again."

Gwen frowned. "I know what you mean. I lost a friend too...but she's never coming back. When the rain stops I'll take you to where I found you, maybe he's there looking for you."

"I appreciate the help."

After the hot water boiled finish the Gwen poured it into the two cups. She used a disposable plastic spoon to stir the contents of the cup that had the powder substance which was now a black gooey liquid. After stirring it she tossed the spoon in the trash and stirred her own coffee with a normal metal spoon. Taking both cups Gwen gestured for Rokusho to follow her which he did. They entered the living room. Rokusho noticed three bottles of empty wine bottles beside the couch and two wine glasses on the coffee table even the couch cushions were untidely slanted off the couch and cushions on the floor. The medabot turned to the girl after hearing her curse under her breath. Gwen put down the two cups and straightened up the couch, Rokusho helped by picking up the cushions.

"Do your parents drink often?" He asked.

"Nope just my dad. My mom doesn't live here. She's in America with her fiancé." Gwen picked up the two wine glasses and washed them out while Rokusho threw out the bottles. He waited for Gwen in the living room sitting on the couch. The TV was already on. It was a documentary on wolf spider. The medabot watched intently. Gwen came back but with a sketch book in hand and a penguin shaped pencil bag. She sat down next to Rokusho. Gwen handed the medabot the hot cup with the black gooey liquid and sipped from her own cup. Rokusho stared at the gooey substance. His muzzel moved downwards and unhinged sliding into the helmet, revealing his metalic lips and nose. The look quite suited him. Rokusho blew the drink lightly before sipping it and seeming quite pleased. It had been years before he had ever drank warm oil. He sunk into the seat, continuously sipping his drink. The medabot had been quiet relaxed, more so than usual.

"Don't you look chipper," Gwen smiled.

"Yes...so it seems. It had been quite some time since I had ever been this at peace. I have been wondering from one place to another for so long."

"Well...you could stay here if you wanted to."

The two were silent for quite some time. Rokusho turned back to his beverage, continuing to watch the documentary. The medabot has been alone for so long. This would be the second time someone had actually offered to shelter him, someone whome he barely knows but was kind enough to open her home and her time for him, even to help look for his lost parrot friend. He did not have any other reason to wonder anymore; his master was alive and well and promised to come back one day for him, when that will be was unknown to him but what could he do now? Would he just continue to wonder or would he take this offer to stay. Rokusho was not one to impose, so what would he do?


	3. Chapter 3: The chase

When the storm calmed down Gwen had gotten dressed and left with Rokusho to find his lost friend. Gwen took him to the alley way that she had found him in. The two walked down it slowly. The place had looked quite familiar to the medabot but he could not say for certain, his memory was still extremely foggy for some reason. While going further into the alley Rokusho found his cape tattered on the floor, to his confusion the cape was burnt and covered in ash.

The medabot looked up at the edge of the roof of the building on the side; there seemed to be scorch marks along the edge. Rokusho's head twinged and pained as if his head was being drilled into. Rokusho held onto his aching head, an unpleasant sound of buzzing circuits began to emit from the poor medabot. Gwen had noticed this and caught him as he fell forward.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern. Rokusho's body jolted ever so slightly with every pound in his head, till eventually he began to shut down, the illuminating red glow of his eyes disappeared and the stag beetle had been very limp in the girls arms.

"Rokusho?!"

Gwen shook him harshly but there was no sign of him waking up any time soon. His body wasn't damaged so what had just happened? Gwen placed him on her back and began walking, perhaps she would have to take Rokusho to a professional medabot mechanic.

Suddenly a loud hearty chuckle echoed through the dark ally. Gwen turned back and forth trying to figure out where that laugh had been coming from, staying on high alert and eyeing her surroundings. A masked figure appeared infront of her so fast her first reaction to being suddenly confronted was to punch the unknown figure send him into the wall behind him. The masked man groaned in agony, obviously not expecting to be sucker punched, especially by a child. Forcing a cackle even when in pain, the man stood up, dusting off his top hat that had ended up on the ground.

"Well well...what a brute of a lady you are. But that's good, a growing young woman should always know how to defend herself in times of crises."

"Who are you?!" the girl snapped.

"Ah~ Of course. I am the Phantom Renegade, theif in the night, prowler of the darkness and future owner of your rare medal. And I believe that unconscious little beetle back there doesn't belong to you." the phantom noted, pointed at Rokusho. Gwen growled everytime the masked man came near. "So what? He's not yours either!"

"Well not yet that is. You see I need, Rokusho if you don't mind." the Phantom attempts to grab the medabot off the younger only to be swiftly kicked in the gut. .

"I actually do mind!" the girl ran out of the ally.

"Hehe...I like this kid...she's got spunk." the masked man coughed at the pain and gave chase, by leaping unbelievably high using his grappling gun, skillfully placing his hat back on in the process of leaping from one end to another, cape blowing in the wind dramatically as he does so. Gwen ran as fast as she could. This whole thing had to be more than just finding a lost friend of Rokusho's. There was something bigger afoot, and Gwen could feel it in her bones what ever this was, would be bigger than both of them, she was not just going to hand a friend over to a theif so willingly.

"MWWHAAAAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

The streets echoed with one of the phantoms famous laughs.

"I have to get somewhere with more people...! He can't chase me in public without somebody recognising him...!" Gwen huffed. She ran into the park but there seemed to be no one there, or so she thought.

With a great thud the girl had rammed into something...or someone. Upon the collision to the floor she had dropped Rokusho, the body clanking to the hard ground.

"Ah...! Ow! My arm!" Gwen screemed.

"Ahh...my aching tinpet," a very disorientated yellow beetle medabot sat up after being rammed into.

"Hey what's the big idea!" a boy yelled hovering over Gwen.

Gwen held onto her pained arm not caring about the two infront of her turning back to the unconscious medabot. She picked Rokusho up with one arm and tried her hardest to drag him away before the phantom could catch up to them.

"W-Whats going on...?" Rokusho stirred, finally becoming conscious. His red eyes lit up once more. Gwen let him go so he could stand up straight. The stag beetle was most alarmed at the bruise around her wtist and the rough shape Gwen had been in.

"Gwenevere?! What happened?"

"MWHAAHAAA!!! I believe I happened." the phantom landed in the middle of them. "Ikki, Metabee, its been some time hasn't it. Luckily for you two I'm not hunting medals today. So I'll let you two be for now."

"Phantom! Still up to your old tricks." Ikki noted. Metabee quickly jumped to action. "If you ain't here for medals why are you here?!" fumed the yellow beetle.

The Phantom turned away, back to the prey he had hunted."That's need to know. Now Rokusho, we could do this one of two ways. Either you come with me or I make you come by force. The choice is up to you."

Rokusho stood guard infront of Gwen as to protect her. "What is it you want with me?"

"That my friend is also need to know, and you don't need to know. But I believe you do know what I know, sadly you won't know until you come with me?"

Metabee rubbed the back of his head trying to follow what the phantom was trying to say. Ikki too was confused.

"What do you mean I'll know if I go with you? Why not just tell?" Rokusho questioned, still not letting down his guard. The Phantom sighed shaking his head. "If it were that easy I would have done it already. If your not coming willingly then I guess I'll just have to make you by force.

"Rokusho! To your right!" Gwen called just as Arcbeetle speed to tackle Rokusho who had jumped out of the way just in time.

"Sneak attacks are so deplorable!" Rokusho mamanaged to dodge most of Arkbeetles attacks. Metabee helped by trying to shoot Arkbeetle to slow him down.

"Leave em' alone you clunker!"

Arkbeetle stopped once he heard the sound of police sirens. "We'll be back, Rokusho!" the Phantom Renegade quickly through a smoke bomb immersing both himself and his medabot in smoke. Once the black smoke cleared the two were gone. A few policeman pooled into the park.

"We heard the Phantom Renegade had been sited, have you seen were he went?" asked one of the policeman. "No, he just vanished." Ikki replied. The policeman nodded and signaled other officers to search the area. Rokusho tended back to Gwen.

"What happened?" he asked.

Gwen held onto her wounded arm still not sure of how to process what just happened. "Your guess is as good as mine," she muttered.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll be here for you

"How is your arm?" asked Rokusho very concerned. Gwen had filled him on on what he had missed whilst he was unconscious, but after explaining what happened the medabot began to ponder whether he made the right decision by not going with the the Phantom Renegade, perhaps he might of shed some light on his current condition.

Gwen lifted her sleeve to examine her arm only to find a large swollen bruise.

Rokusho felt a wave of guilt, perhaps if he hadn't been offline this could have all been prevented. Gwen wouldn't of had to hurt herself to save him; but what the medabot didn't understand was why would someone he had just met even be so willing to risk themselves to help a complete stranger. The medabot was broken out of his thoughts after Gwen had covered up her injury once more and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Rokusho!" it's been awhile where you been hiding man?!" Metabee asked, in a cheery like tone, excited to see his old friend. "I've been...around I suppose." Rokusho replied in awkward manner and turned immediately back to Gwen who was now dusting herself off. "Are you alright, Gwenevere?"

"Yeah, all good here. Don't you worry about me, I'm more concerned that you're alright after you just shut down like that."

"Shut down?!" Metabee exclaimed, looking to Rokusho for answers.

" And what was all that about, with the Phantom chasing you guys anyway?" Ikki asked. Gwen shrugged in response. "I wish I knew, he said he wanted Rokusho and I didn't trust a theif enough to just hand him over so willingly. So I made a run for it and wound up out here."

"Wait-back it up!" Metabee began. "What exactly happened to you?"

The KWG type was unsure of how to answer. "I really don't know;Baton is missing and Gwenevere has been trying to help me find him by looking at the exact spot where she had found me. I don't recall what had happened to me or how I even ended up there."

"Yeah, on my way home I found him, seriously damaged. So I took him home and fixed him up, but...maybe I didn't do that great of a job as I thought I did." The girl admitted frowning. "In my opinion you did quite a wonderful job, my body has never felt so refreshed in quite some time now." Rokusho added making her feel a bit better about the situation. Ikki thought for a moment and then quickly came up with an idea. "Maybe we should take him to Dr.Acki, he could probably find out what's wrong with Rokusho and fix him right up, no sweat."

Gwen seemed a tad stunned. "You know Dr.Acki...?"

"Yeh, we're kinda his apprentices." Ikki smiled smugly, seeming obviously full of himself for knowing the 'supposed' inventor of medabots would give him brownie points in the popularity department. "Trust me sister, it's not as grand as you think it is." Metabee added comically knocking out Ikki's brownie points. Ikki just face palmed himself and turned to walk. "Let's just go..." he murmured under his breath.

At the medabot corporation Ikki, Metabee and Gwen had to wait in Dr.Acki's office while he worked on Rokusho in the testing lab. The room was quite silent aside from the sound of a slight squeak caused by a desk chair Metabee had been spinning himself around in as to entertain himself while they waited.

"Sorry, but I never got your name." Gwen said.

"Ikki Tenryo, the yellow nub in the desk chair is Metabee, but I'm sure you've heard of us from the incident three years ago at the world robattle tournament."

"Um...I never really got the full story of what happened three years ago. I was in America at the time visiting my mom and half sisters. And I was kinda avoiding most medabot related things around that year."

Ikki raised a brow in conconfusion. "How come?"

Gwen sighed lowering her head. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"WHOOOHOOO!!!!" Metabee cheered only to end up flinging out of the seat and crashing into a file cabinet. The yellow beetle got up swaying from one side to the next from disorientation. "Aww man...so dizzy...the floor is moving right under me..." Metabee mumbled and crashed once more to the floor laying on his backside waiting for his dizzy spell to wear off. Gwen and Ikki immediately burst into laughter at the poor yellow Hercules beetle type medabot. The laughing ceased once the door opened, Rokusho and Dr.Acki entering.

"So doc, what's wrong with Rokusho?" Ikki asked.

"Well his body is alright but the reason Rokusho shut down was because his internal system has been tampered with. Someone hacked into Rokusho's memory files and actually erased an entire months worth of memory. Whoever did this new exactly what they were doing, I couldn't so much as find one digital finger print to trace back to who had done this."

"So Rokusho can't recall anything that's happened for this entire month?!" Gwen exclaimed. "I'm afraid so. But never the less, I don't believe that it's completely gone. The memory is somewhere in there. Perhaps bringing him around somewhere familiar could help. That would explain his random shut down, his system is attempting to retrieve lost data, just as people need to relax in order to remember things long forgotten." Dr. Acki explained.

"That ain't right..." commented the yellow beetle as he got up from the floor. "Maybe it was the Phantom, he was after Rokusho after all. What do you think?" he turned to the other medabot. "Honestly, I do not know what to think. If I can't recall anything from this past month, means that finding Baton will be impossible."

"Well there is at least a bit of hope that your memory will come back. So till then you're welcomed to stay with me." Gwen said. "Thank you, I truly appreciate it but I'd hate to be an inconvenience to you." Rokusho noted. Gwen shook her head, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I told you already, it's no trouble at all. Besides I enjoy your company."

"Well if Rokusho is going to be staying with you then you should have this." Dr.Acki handed her a violet medawatch. "I've registered it to Rokusho, so that way you can communicate when your far from one another. Especially given that the Phantom Renegade was after him, it's best to keep tabs on one another for safety."

"Oh...thank you so much, Dr.Acki." Gwen strapped the watch to her left arm.

"Also I've added a special feature that allows you to track him. That way you'll never lose him."

"I can't thank you enough,"

Later that day Ikki exchanged phone numbers with Gwen so they could stay in touch if anything happened. Before heading back home Gwen stopped to buy some bandages and also some take out and lastly a new medabot repair kit. They got back down to her place and settled in for awhile. When the two stepped inside Gwen had noticed the heels and other shoes at the door and the sound of clinking wine glasses coming from in the living room. Rokusho had noticed the displeased look on Gwen's face. She walked into the living room, Rokusho trailing slowly behind her.

Inside was a man dressed in formal business wear, making himself quiet comfortable with a young woman in his arms wearing a skimpy black dress. The two laughing with wine glasses in hand. The woman had a lit cigarette in the other hand.

"Hello, Dad." Gwen greeted extremely blunt. "Your home early."

"Oh Gweny! I thought you were at school." her father said in surprise not expecting to see his daughter here.

"It's Saturday..." Gwen muttererd.

"Oh right. Must've slipped my mind when you work as much as I do." the father laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, you seem pretty busy."

Before her dad could speak further he had noticed the medabot behind her and the watch attached to her wrist. "Oh you got yourself another toy. Nice, looks pretty old though. What's it's name."

"His name is, Rokusho." Gwen turned to leave.

"Wait Gweny, before you go. Here Imma be out for awhile so you can call one of your friends over and order take out." he handed her a stack of money and shooieng her off with a smile. Gwen snatched it and ran up to her room. Rokusho glared back to Gwen's father, clearly not one of the best fathers to have been with. The medabot went up to Gwen's room where he found her laying on her bed and screaming into her pillow.

"Are you alright?" Rokusho asked.

"Peachy..."

"Does he always do this?"

"Pretty much...he's always working late and when he's not his he's hosting dinner parties and inviting bimbos over! And when theres an actual problem he just assumes he can throw his money around and it'll just disappear!" Gwen raged on and on and as she carried on talking Rokusho had noticed the pain in her eyes, that she had been holding in and he wondered how long had she been wearing this mask. "When ever it comes to me I'm always last on his mind, the only time he remembers he has a daughter is if I'm seriously hurt or sick and even then he'll just end up calling a private nurse to come take care of me! And I just! I just..." she eventually cooled down, it was getting harder to hold in her frustration. Rokusho sat down next to her, tightly embracing her in a hug. It's what she needed, she needed someone to care about her and someone to just listen to what she had to say. Rokusho could feel two strong arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she began to calm herself, this really was what she had needed.

Rokusho could feel her shaking slightly into the hug and a heavy breath indicating she was crying. "I'll be here for you, Gwenevere." he whispered. "I promise..."


	5. Chapter 5: Lets go

After Gwen's father had left she unpacked the take out she had bought for herself. She had chilli fries, cheese burger and a side of onion rings with a chocolate milkshake, placed on the nightstand. Rokusho had been seated on the floor in meditation, hoping to regain some memory.

While eating, Gwen sat with her laptop, browsing online for anything on the Phantom Renegade, sadly there had not been much info on him, aside from some creepy phantom renegade x reader fanfiction. She looked up from the laptop screen to the medabot sitting next to the bed. Gwen closed the laptop and slipped off the bed, heading to her closet. She opened it half way, looking back to see Rokusho was still in meditation which he was. Turning back to the cupboard the girl began to rummage through it pulling out what seemed to b a soda can. Gwen turned back sitting in front of the medabot, waving her hand in front of him hoping to get his attention, but it hadn't seemed to work. She then extended her index finger hoping to poke him where one would assume his nose would be but before she could he had quickly grabbed her hand, her finger inches away from his face.

"May I help you?" he asked.

Gwen raised the can to his eye level dropping it perfectly into his free hand.

"What's this?"

"It's kinda like a soda for medabots." Gwen replied. Rokusho examined the can, labelled **'Fizzy oil'**.

"Thank you."

"Can I have my hand back please?"

After realising he had still been gripping her hand in his own and released it. Gwen had brought her food and chocolate milkshake down with her onto the floor and continued eating while Rokusho opened the can, pulling on the tab, releasing a small fizzy sound. His muzzel had moved down and unhinged in the same manner it had earlier, sipping the beverage.

After the second sip it had just dawned on the medabot that Rokusho had probably not been the first medabot Gwen had invited to her house, given that she had repaired him quite well and she had an old medabot repair kit laying in her room before going out to buy a new one, the hot oil he had been served earlier and now the fizz drink.

"Gwenevere?"

"Yes?"

"Do you perhaps own a medabot?"

Gwen remained silent for a brief moment. "Why do you ask?"

Rokusho gestured to the soda can and also the old toolkit.

"I did...once. Not anymore." Gwen dropped her cheese burger onto the wrapper it had been placed in and got up opening the cupboard doors revealing a female medabot, which seemed to be a sort of a Princess type medabot, with a purple bob-style hair with a gold tiara with a large jewel, a black and gold ball gown with a glittery star pattern around the knee length skirt, attached to what resembles sleeves of the ball gown had laser guns attached to both arms and a large gold sceptre in her right hand with a purple crescent moon shaped jewel at the hilt of the sceptre , her face was pure white with purple eyes.

"This is Lady-Lunar, she was my medabot. She was my best friend...I got her as a gift from my mom before she moved to America. I basically grew up with her. Four years ago the two of us got ganged up on by a group of medafighters who threatened us for money and medaparts. I didn't have any many, and I had very few medaparts to give away since I didn't robattle that often. They tried to hurt me by Lady wouldn't let them...so the used the medabots to thrash her body and destroy her medal...they didn't stop till she was in pieces. I did my best to fix up her body, I even bought her a new tinpet but what I couldn't fix was the medal. There was no replacing it. My dad didn't care, he just told me Lady was just a toy, we could always get another one and another medal...I didn't want another medal. It wouldn't be her in there. It wouldn't be the friemd I grew up with...It was so painful...that she gave herself up to save me and all I could do was watch them destroy her..." tears began rolling down her face. "I-I'm sorry..." she forced a smile and wiped her tears quickly away.

"There is no need to apologize. It truly does hurt to lose a loved one. I personally know that feeling all too well. I've once lost my master and Baton...my closest friend. For years of walked alone, refusing to let anyone in, I've become so closed off letting someone new into my life had not been an easy task. And now once again I've lost my friend and it has opened up some old wounds. Especially since I cannot recall what has become of him. I worry dearly."

Gwen was surprised, giving him a warm smile. The girl embraced him and a hug which her had returned by hugging back. Perhaps the two would grow to be just as close as they had been with the friends they had lost.

"You know what...let's go out for a bit. After all of this, I think we both deserve to blow off some steam." Gwen said and grabbed a black hoodie from the side of the cupboard, taking her wallet filled with the money her dad had given her and took the medabot by the hand leading him down stairs and headed out together. "Imma give Ikki and Metabee a call, maybe they can join us. Would that be alright?"

Rokusho nodded as a response. Gwen removed her cell phone from her pocket dialing Ikki's number, while simultaneously dragging her medabot to an unknown destination. Rokusho peered down to his hand that had been tightly clutched into Gwen's, smiling warmly beneath his muzzle. Was this really what he needed? Someone who could relate to him on a personal level? Perhaps it had been. Healing his pain had been so hard to do on his own, but he was no longer alone and now neither was she.


	6. Chapter 6: Games, Prizes and Robattles!

Finally arriving at there destination, waiting for them outside of the building had been Ikki, Metabee and another girl dressed in pink overalls. and a powder blue shirt beneath it. Standing next to her had been her own medabot, a sailor girl type.

"Hey!" Metabee waved having first to have spotted Gwen and Rokusho. Gwen waved back with her free hand smiling at the yellow beetle. "Hey Gwen," Ikki greeted as well. "So you're Gwen." the girl started. "I'm Erica and this is my medabot Brass. Ikki told me what happened. I honestly can't believe Rokusho of all people agreed to be your medabot!"

"Well...I wouldn't call him 'my' medabot...I don't technically own him. But we are friends now, right?" Gwen asked, turning to the Kuwagata type.

"I suppose we are." he replied.

"Jeez, I can totally feel the love man!" Metabee fumed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?" Rokusho questioned.

"Well I'm just saying you've only known Gwen here for a little while and you already called her your friend, where as we've known you for three years and you still call us aqcuaintances; that's cold man..."

"Well I had not been exactly open to making friends at the time...my apolapologies, Metabee."

"And if I do recall, you promised me a robattle when you got back, I'm still waiting for you to hold up your end of the deal, Rokusho."

"True..."

"How about this, we can have a robattle to finish off the day. For now we enjoy ourselves." Ikki suggested. "Aww fine." pouted the yellow beetle. "Now let's go!"

Metabee was quick to dash into an arcade building. Ikki quickly chased after him knowing how much trouble Metabee tends tends to get himself into if his not properly monitored. Gwen held in a chuckle, as Metabee ended up knocking over a ticket machine only to get yelled at by his medafighter for not watching where he was going, knowing that if he had broken it he'd have to pay up an arm and a leg.

"Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much, those two hot heads never change." Erica replied. While heading to the bickering duo Erica had noticed that Rokusho and Gwen had been holding hands for quite some time now. Since they arrived, they haven't let go of one another. It had been then the girl's reporter instinct began to kick in. Erica knew Rokusho as the mysterous yet silent type, and a loner if you will, but this was odd and a tad out of character.

"I'll go get some tokens, be right back." Gwen had finally released Rokusho's hand, but just as she began to let go Erica had snapped a picture with the digital camera she had tucked in the front pocket of her overalls, just as they were practically finger tips apart.

"Very interesting..." grinned the young reporter with delight. Brass had picked up that her medafighter was being a tad sneaky. "Um...what is it Ms.Erica?" she asked in her usual polite manner. "Just doing some behavior research." Erica replies while tucking her camera back into her pocket. It hadn't taken long for Gwen to return with three bags filled with tokens. She handed one to both Ikki and Erica.

"Woah, these are alot of tokens. How much money did you spend on these?" Ikki asked.

Gwen just shrugged off the question. "Don't worry about it. Let's go play some games."

"Alright!" Metabee cheered and grabbed Ikki by his jacket dragging him across the room at a pace his medafighter could hardly keep up with. The yellow beetle eventually stopped at a ski ball game. "Oh come on, Metabee. When ever we come here, this is all you wanna play." Ikki grumbled.

"That's cause you get the most tickets here. I wanna win the big prize! Big prize! Big prize!!" the beetle continued to chant while the others caught up. Ikki eventually. caved in and handed Metabee the token bag to play. Every ball Metabee had rolled up only ended going into either the five or the ten point hole. Ikki hadn't been doing any better. When they finally ran out of balls they had only managed to win thirty-five tickets.

Metabee groaned at the little they've managed to win."Aww c'mon! This ain't enough for the big prizes! Again! Rokusho, get your bot in on this and help me win the big prize."

"And what may I ask is this big prize your after?" Rokusho asked.

"That's none of your business! Just help me win tickets!"

"He wants to win that big stuffed panda." Ikki blurted out. Metabee turned and kicked him in the behind for spilling the beans on what he was trying to win.

Erica burst out laughing. "Haha-You want a stuffed bear-Hahahahha-How cute!Haha haha!!!"

"Yeah so what! Just shut it!"

"Metabee, we'd need to win five hundred and fifty tickets for that stupid thing. And if we keep trying here it'll take forever to win! And I'm not wasting my time here!"

"So what?! If you don't wanna stay, then leave! Rokusho and I will be here winning tickets." Metabee dug into the token bag for five tokens for the game.

Ikki took a handful of tokens shoving them into his pocket and left the rest with Metabee; he wasn't planning on waiting all day just so Metabee could win a stuffed bear. Gwen, Erica and Brass stopped at a bunch of claw machine games.

"Alright and focus..." Erica concentrated hard on trying to get a bunny plush. The claw had managed to grip onto the ear of the bunny, lifting it up carefully. "Yes! I got one."

Just as it reached the drop box the bunny had slipped out from the grasp of the claw, plopping down back with the rest of the prizes.

"What?! No way! I had it!! This game cheats!!"

"I don't think the game cheats anyone, Ms.Erica. Gwen seems to be doing just fine. Look," Brass pointed to Gwen who had a stack of stuffed animals she had won from various clawmachines beside her and she had just one a dragon plush from the one she has been playing on now. Gwen eventually rounded up her bounty and made her way to Erica and Brass.

"Any luck?"

"No, I'm no good at these things. You seem to be a real master at this." Erica joked. "

Nah, it's not that hard, look why don't I try and help you get one."

"Okay," Erica inserted six tokens into the claw machine and turned to the glass to scope for a prize. "Now what?"

"Now you have to get one that's sticking out from the top otherwise you'll never be able to get it out. Like that one." Gwen pointed to a pink cat plush. Erica carefully moved the claw above the plush. "Now make sure the claw is at the centre of the prise otherwise you won't hav a good grip and it'll just fall out."

Erica adjusted the claw one last time before allowing the claw to fall and grasp plushed cat. The cat prise was carefully lifted up, carrieng it to the drop box. "I got one!" the girl retrieved the prize from the collection space. "Wow...you really are good at this."

Meanwhile back at the ski ball game, Metabee had been enranged, coming no where near close to enough tickets for his big prize.

"This is hopeless! I'm never getting that big prise. Rokusho, mind lending a hand instead of just stamding there."

Rokusho shrugged and proceeded on, placing a token in the coin slot and begining. The medabot picked up the ball that had rolled out to begin and rolled it up the ramp, bouncing right into the hundred point slot. He proceeded this a few times till the machine buzzed having set a new record and a large amount of tickets dispersed from thr ticket dispenser. Metabee just stared in awe at the amount of tickets.

"Dude... this is enough to get a whole bunch of big prizes. Play again! Imagine all the things we could get with these tickets!!! Then I can rub it all in Ikki's face." the yellow beetle chuckled. Rokusho sighed heavily at that comment. He was basically being used to win the KBT type tickets for his own abnoxious reasons. After about four rounds, they had enough tickets to swim in. "Oh yeah baby! Prizes! Prizes!" Metabee grabbed as much tickets as he could carry. Rokusho had gotten a bag from the front counter to hold all the tickets, helping Metabee stuff the bag to the brim.

"Let's get to the prizes!" Metabee grabbed Rokusho by his arm, rushing to the prize counter. "Metabee, slow down and watch where your going!" Rokusho hollers, and as if right on cue, the yellow beetle had slammed into a group of teens, hitting one of them in there side.

"Aww my aching tinpet..."

"Hey watch it you little tincan!" the teen growled, dusting off his leather jacket. While Rokusho was busy helping Metabee to his feet the teen had noticed the large bag of tickets. "Would you look at this. Hey Keith looks like this is enough tickets to win that scooterbike."

"Hey, those are ours!" Metabee fumed.

The teen grinned pushing the medabot aside to walk away. "Oh no, you're mistaking these are ours. Now make like a good bug type, and bug off." the teen walked away with the rest of his group laughing.

"Ki!Ki!Ki! Get back here!"

The group was stopped by Rokusho walking infront of them. "Hault, unhand that bag. It doesn't belong to you."

"Jeez, what an old clunky medabot." Keith commented, "Kyle, what do ya think we should do about em'?" Keith asked turning to the teen holding the bag of tickets. "I say we teach em' a lesson and turn em' into scrap metal." Kyle grinned smugly. Before anyone had any time to blink Rokusho had quickly snatched the bag back. "I'll be taking this back, thank you. Let's go Metabee."

"Awesome!" The two turned to leave but ended up being surrounded by the group of teens. "Oh you're not going anywhere. I think it's time to do a little dismantling." Kyle removed a screw driver and pliers from his jacket pocket. The group came closer to the Medabots. Suddenly Kyle was knocked across the room dropping his tools.

"Back off you creep! What do you think your doing to our medabots?!" Gwen growled, fists tightly clenched. "Who do you think your are you little wench?! One of the girls in the group shrieked. "How dare you lay your unmanecured hands on my boyfriend!" the girl attempted to slap Gwen but she had managed to grab the girl by the wrist and twisted her arm to keep her from hitting again but also caused her a great deal of pain.

Kyle got up, lip slightly bruised. "You've got some nerve girlie!"

"Yeah! Show em' whose boss, Gwen!" Metabee cheered. Erica, Brass and Ikki eventually caught up with the others, seeing all the commotion. "What's going on?" Ikki asked. "Those guys started trouble with us and tried to scrap our parts but Gwen decked that chump!" Metabee explained.

Kyle scoffed. It was then he had noticed the medawatch attached to Gwen's wrist. "So you're a medafighter too. Well then why don't we robattle. If you win, I'll leave you guys be but you lose, you gotta go on a date with me."

"What?!!" his girlfriend glared at him.

Gwen frowned in disgust. "Eww...never!"

"Well if you don't wanna, my gang and I could always do something about it." The group began to surround Gwen. Rokusho quickly ran infront of Gwen holding out his arms in defence, as to keep them from harming her. "You will not lay a finger on her."

"That's cute. Let's take this outside." Kyle suggested. They all left the building. Having the robattle in the arcade would have just caused trouble, not to mention a lifetime ban. Gwen turned to Rokusho with a bit of concern, she was most concerned at how comfortable Rokusho would be if she were to give him commands during the robattle since he doesn't technically belong to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ro?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"You know, you should probably just forfeit right now and go out with me, maybe you'll finally know what it's like to go out with a real man." Kyle commented. Gwen grimaced at the thought of that ever happening. "He's so pathetic..." Erica added. "No foolin'..." Metabee agreed. Suddenly a man hole cover popped right out from the floor and out jumped Mr. referee.

"Then it's agreed! I now declare this an official robattle! The rules are simple, the first medabot to stop the other from functioning wins, the loser must then submit one medapart to the winner for keeps. Medafighters ready?"

"Transport Ironmutt!" Kyle transported his medabot. After a flash of light his medabot appeared before them. It had been a bulldog type medabot, helmet of a bulldog with tusks on the sides and a large red spiked collar around his neck, a riffle on one arm and disk shooter on the other.

Mr, Referee raised his hand, quickly dropping it indicating the much will begin now.

"Robattle!!!"


End file.
